


Superman

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is Ginny's Superman in so many ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superman

Ginny sighed as the hot water ran over her tired and aching body. Training with the Harpies was the most intense thing she had ever done. Her body was leaner, stronger and fitter. Still, at the end of each day, she was so tired she'd eat with her new teammates then practically go straight to bed. But not tonight.

She turned the shower off and got out and grabbed a towel. She dried herself off and did a drying charm on her hair. It made it look more tousled, but she'd braid it for tomorrow's training session.

She grabbed some knickers and tossed on Harry's old Tri Wizard Champions shirt. It smelled like him, and she wrapped it around herself, wishing it was his arms holding her, not his sleeves.

They had endured countless separations. First with the Horcrux hunt, and then when she had returned to Hogwarts and Harry had started Auror training. Owls and letters were one thing, even Hogsmeade visits and Quidditch matches were great, but there was always other people around. Even Hermione would pester to read her letters from Harry, until one day Ginny had shoved one in Hermione's face. After reading the first paragraph, Hermione had handed it back to Ginny with a red face, and never asked again. Ginny had smirked, for Harry had been pretty open with his feelings about how much he was missing her. It was a side to him that only she saw.

She missed him so much. They'd had two blissful months together after Hogwarts was done and he had time off too. They'd grown even closer, then it was time to separate again.

Ginny had wondered whether it was worth it. Oh, she had no doubts over her feelings for Harry, and vice versa, but she ached, physically ached to be near him at times. Sure, she missed her family and friends, but this was her Harry. He had encouraged her to follow her dreams, and she had done so, but Merlin, she missed him so.

Ginny heard a scratching at the window and went over to it, one hand keeping her shirt from falling open. An owl perched on the ledge, a small box in it's talons. Ginny opened the window and took the box from it. It was a Ministry owl so she assumed it was from Harry. The bird prepared to take flight.

“Hey, want a treat?” she asked. “It's a long flight home.”

The owl hooted and flew off. Ginny watched it go, wondering what Harry was doing right then. She shut the window and went to sit on her couch in the tiny flat she rented.

On the top of the small box was a note with the word. 'bigger'. Ginny tapped her wand and said, “Engorgio.” The box grew to it's regular size and she opened it.

The smell of a rose hit her as she opened it. She picked it up and sniffed the rich red petals. “Oh Harry,” she sighed happily.

She looked back to the box. There was a small package of her favourite Honeydukes chocolates in there too. She opened it and took one out. “Mmmm,” she said, savouring the taste.

Looking again, there was one more item in there. It was small and metal. It had a small screen on the top half and a circle on the bottom half which had arrows on it and the word 'menu'. On it was another note that said, 'press play'. 

It didn't take Ginny long to work out how to press play. Harry had managed to get quite a few Muggle electronic devices working at Grimmauld Place, so remotes and the like didn't phase her. Still, she wasn't expecting to hear music coming out of the small object.

'I'm only one call away. I'll be there to save the day.  
Superman got nothing on me. I'm only one call away.

Call me, baby, if you need a friend. I just wanna give you love.  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, reaching out to you, so take a chance.  
No matter where you go, you know you're not alone.'

Ginny smiled as the chorus played again. Harry was the sweetest guy. She really wished she could speak to him right now. Just to hear his voice, to thank him for thinking of her, for knowing just what she needed.

She swayed slowly to the song, still holding the rose. She passed the full length mirror and watched herself dance to the lovely song.

Suddenly, she felt two hands on her waist. Glancing in the mirror, she saw Harry was behind her. “How-” she began.

“Sssh,” he whispered, holding her and swaying with her, nizzling her hair.

'Come along with me and don't be scared, I just wanna set you free.  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon. You and me can make it, be anywhere.  
For now we can stay here for while.   
Cause you know, I just wanna see your smile.'

Ginny spun around to face him. She opened her mouth to talk, but Harry shook his head and pulled her close to him. Ginny lay her head on his strong chest, feeling his heart beating.

'When you're weak, I'll be strong, I'm gonna keep holding on.  
Now don't you worry, it won't be long.  
Darling, if you feel like hope is gone.  
Just run into my arms.

I'm only one call away, I'll be there to save the day.  
Superman got nothing on me, I''m only one call away.

Ginny pressed her face against his chest. He slid his hands over her back and they danced together for the rest of the song.

Finally it finished. Harry and Ginny drew slowly apart. “How did you know?” she asked in a whisper. 

Harry smiled, that sexy, crooked smile she loved so much. “I just hoped you were missing me as much as I was missing you,” he said softly.

“More,” admitted Ginny. “I was just thinking of you when the owl arrived. How did you get here?” she asked.

“Delayed Portkey. Once you hit 'play', it gave me a minute countdown. I certainly wasn't expecting to see you dancing. Is that my shirt?” he asked huskily.

Ginny suddenly remembered she wore nothing underneath said shirt and it wasn't even buttoned up. “Mine now,” she said. “It smells like you.”

She turned around to look in the mirror, holding it together. “It kind of feels like you're hugging me when I wear it.”

Harry came up behind her again. She met his heated gaze in the mirror. “It never looked like that on me.” One hand slid to her hip while the other hand disappeared inside her shirt, caressing the bare skin he found.

Ginny leaned back against him. “I always thought you looked hot in it.”

“You did?” he asked, leaning down to nibble her neck. She arched her head to give him better access.

“Uh-huh. Harry...?” Merlin, his fingers were magical.

“Hmmm?” he asked, licking the tender spot behind her ear.

“Who is this Superman in the song?” she asked.

Harry stopped kissing her and looked at her questioning gaze in the mirror. He chuckled. “We'll watch the movie when you come home.”

They both jumped as someone banged on Ginny's door. “Lights out. Lights out!”

“That's my landlady,” sighed Ginny. “She sticks to Gwenog's curfew like it's an order from the Minister for Magic himself.”

“I should go. I've got an early start tomorrow,” said Harry, regretfully.

Ginny wrapped her arms around him, reluctant for him to go. “You only just got here,” she said.

Harry held her close. “I know, but I had to see you, even if it was just for this short time. Did you like the song?”

Ginny nodded, then realised he couldn't see it. “Yes, I loved it. Thank you for such a lovely gift, although you were the best part of it.”

“You can play it over and over. I've made you a playlist on your Ipod. Don't worry, it's charmed to ignore the magic. There's some good tunes to work out, too, I play them when I go jogging. Then there's some songs from me to you. Just, you know, to let you know what I'm feeling,” he said, slightly embarassed.

“What are you feeling? Tell me now, before you go,” she whispered.

“I miss you so much, mostly at night. Something will happen during the day, and I'll think, I can't wait to tell Gin about that, but I can't. Even putting it in a letter isn't the same. I-- I want you to be there when I wake up in the morning. I want to watch you shower, or dance with my shirt on. Or preferably, off,” he grinned.

“Are you saying you want me to move in with you?” asked Ginny, stunned that he was being so open.

Harry nodded. “I want you close to me, whenever I can get you,” he said. “Will you think about it? I know it won't be for ages yet, until after the season and all.”

“I will. Think about it, I mean. I want to be close to you, too, Harry,” said Ginny. “I want us to go grocery shopping together, and read the paper together while we plan our days. Everyday things,” she said.

“Yes,” sighed Harry in relief. “Yes, everyday things with the woman I love.” He glanced at his watch and grimaced.

Ginny flung herself into his arms and kissed him hard. “I love you so much, don't ever forget that. I lie here at night, wishing you were next to me every, single, night.” She punctuated the last three words with a hard kiss in between.

Harry held her head between his hands and kissed her passionately. He pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers as they both breathed heavily.

“I want to do that, and so much more with you every, single, night,” he said, returning the favour to her.

A banging on the door reminded them it was time for Harry to go.

“Lights out, Weasley, or I'll come in and turn 'em off meself,” cried the landlady.

Harry waved his hand and the lights doused. “Wandless?” asked Ginny. He nodded, but said nothing.

Harry took her hand and led her to the window. He opened it and peered out. Turning back to her, he drew her close for the last time that night.

“Be safe,” she said, her arms around his neck.

“You too,” he said, his arms around her tiny waist.

“I love you,” she said.

“I love you more,” said Harry.

They kissed like it was the very first time. Harry, breathing deeply, was the one to break away. He climbed out the window onto the small ledge.

“Harry, what do you think you're doing?” cried Ginny.

Harry smiled. “Hey, Superman's got nothing on me.” With that, he leapt off, just as a Portkey activated and transferred him safely to Grimmauld Place.

Ginny leaned back against the window and slowly shut it. She felt so happy to have seen Harry, even if it were only for that small amount of time. It truly was wonderful, to love and be loved in return.

Spying the iPod, she pressed play again. She took her presents to her bedroom and got into bed, listening to the words as she sniffed her rose again.

“Harry's my Superman,” she sighed happily to herself.

The song played over and over, long after Ginny had fallen asleep.

'I'm only one call away, I'll be there to save the day.  
Superman's got nothing on me.   
I'm only one call away.'


End file.
